The Chicken Police
by ceptheripper
Summary: Gail gets an uncommon birthday gift from 27th division Officer Jen Luck. Golly vs. Pluck Pairing, and I still don't know who'll win... (My first FF and English is not my mother language)


The smell of fresh baked bread filled the air when Jen opened the door to the bakery and stepped in. It was early in the morning and the place was nearly empty. Jen spotted right away the woman with the platinum blonde hair who was waiting in the short line for her turn. The officer from 27th division paused for a second on the doorstep and her eyes wandered from Gail's shoulders and back down to her boots and then up again. Jen couldn't help herself but admitting that Peck is one heck of a woman, even in a thick police uniform.  
>As she stepped closer to get in line behind Gail, she recognized her ex-colleague Chloe standing next to the blonde and babbling something about how beautiful this morning is. Gail meanwhile was just whipping slightly on her feet with her hands resting on her utility belt.<p>

"Hey Peck, the animal food shop is down the street", Jen started nonchalantly as she stood behind the two officers from 15th, "I doubt they sell corn here. Or earthworms."  
>Chloe turned around with a confuse look on her face and was surprised to see Jen. Gail who understood the 'chicken-police' reference just turned her head slightly and answered with a smile: "Not today. I guess it's not your… lucky day"<br>"You two know each other?", Chloe asked while looking from one office to the other.  
>"Yeah, we already had the pleasure.", Gail explained, turning back to the counter.<br>"Hey, Chloe, nice to see you.", Jen greeted her quickly and added addressed to Gail "And why isn't it my lucky day?"  
>Gail reached her turn and stepped at the counter. "Because it's mine today.", Gail said and picked up a flyer that was laying on the counter and handed it to Jen without turning around. Jen took the flyer and run over it quickly: It's your Birthday? Purchase a coffee and get 6 donuts for free!<p>

Jen looked at Chloe who unnecessarily explained with a wide smile: "It's Gail's birthday."  
>"Oh", Jen just said a bit perplexed.<br>Gail handed Chloe a coffee and grabbed her own and the donut box she just got from the shop assistant. "See you around", she said with a big grin on her face and left Jen standing there.  
>"Bye Jen, have a nice day", Chloe said and followed her partner quickly.<p>

_Later that day_  
>In casa pecksteindiaz where way more people than usual, but Gail wasn't in the mood to celebrate her birthday at the Penny's or any other bar, so she invited a few people from 15th for a home evening of cheespuffs and Chris' self-made cocktails.<br>Oliver was taking a last deep breath from a helium filled balloon to finish the joke he was telling, when the doorbell rang. Gail went to open the door, still laughing about Oliver's stupid voice.

"Oh, hey, I'm glad you came", Gail greeted her favorite forensic pathologist.  
>"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Holly replied with a shy smile.<br>They just recently started to talk again to each other after the disastrous evening at the Penny's with Holly's friends, so the situation was between them was still a bit awkward. But Gail wanted to share her special day with the people she cared about the most, and Holly was definitely one of them.  
>"But unfortunately you just missed Oliver on helium", Gail grinned widely, "What's that?" Gail pointed to the shoe box which Holly was holding. It had some small holes on the side and Holly felt something moving inside of it.<br>"Oh, yeah, there was a woman downstairs when I arrived. She ask me if I could bring you this because she didn't want to disturb the party. And she told me to be careful with the box", Holly explained and handed the box to Gail.  
>"And who was this mysterious woman?", Gail ask with a frown, looking at the box.<br>"She just said you would know from who it is when you open it.", Holly answered with a shrug, "So, can I come in?"  
>"Yes, of course! Sorry.", Gail let her in, closed the door behind them and wandered to the kitchen to put the box on the table.<br>The guys greeted Holly and Oliver asked with his last helium breath: "What's that kiddo?"  
>Gail carefully lifted the top of the shoe box and let out a cute "Aaaww". Slowly she grabbed inside the box and pulled out the small yellow baby chicken, which was wearing a tiny 'Police' sweater. "Oh my god, Dov, look", she nearly whispered to not scare the little creature, "it's the chicken police!" She couldn't hold back a soft laugh by all the cuteness of this tiny fluffy ball.<br>"She will never let that go", Dov responded shaking his head in disbelieve but smiling.  
>"No, she won't", Gail said without taking her eyes of the little police chicken.<p>

_A few months later_  
>Jen sat in the locker room kicking her work boots off when the display of her phone flashed up.<br>Unknown number: "Happy Birthday, we wish you the best!"  
>Jen frowned and typed quickly "Thanks, but who is 'we'?"<br>The answer came immediately with a picture of Gail cuddling a chicken.  
>Jen couldn't hold back a little laugh. She saved Gail's number and wrote back: "Omg, I thought you would have grilled that beast already."<p>

Chicken Police: "The selfie was Chicken's idea."  
>Chicken Police: "And how dare you suggest to eat a member of the police force! Are you high?"<br>Me: "Wait, you named the chicken Chicken?"  
>Chicken Police: "Sure, what else would you name a chicken?"<br>Me: "Good point"

Jen was staring for a good minute on her phone, unsure if it was a good idea to write what was on her mind. But she wanted to keep up the conversation, so she began to type.

_Meanwhile at Holly's apartment_  
>Gail was sitting on the couch, opening a bag of cheespuffs and flipping through the TV channels while Holly was ironing some clothes fresh out of the dryer.<br>The display of Gail's phone lightened up and signalized that a new message arrived.  
>Lucky Lemon: "What are you up to? I'm going to have a few drinks with some of my colleagues, you wanna join?"<br>Gail looked from her phone to Holly. The forensic pathologist felt Gail's eyes on her and turned to the blonde. "What is it?", she asked softly, not sure what to read in Gail's face.  
>Gail thought about it two seconds and then asked: "Would you mind if I went out for a couple of drinks?"<br>"No, why should I?"  
>"I don't know, maybe you had planned some kind of romantic couples evening…", Gail responded while petting Chicken which was sitting on the couch next to her. It got so used to humans and especially to Gail that often it behaved like a dog or cat.<br>Holly tilted her head.  
>The phone vibrated in Gail's hand.<br>Lucky Lemon: "You can bring Chicken."  
>Gail grinned by the thought of entering a bar with a chicken on her arms.<br>Me: "Nah, rather not, Chicken is a bitch. She would get fucked up drunk and do the nasty with your friends."

"Who are you texting with anyway?", Holly asked while getting suspicious.  
>"Ah, just a colleague from another division.", Gail explain looking up from Chicken. "Look, it's her birthday and she invited me for a couple of drinks."<br>Gail's phone distracted her again.  
>Lucky Lemon: "So, yes or no?"<br>Gail looked from the display to Holly. "Look, if it is a problem I can also -"  
>"No, just go", Holly interrupted her, pretending she wasn't jealousof this mysterious friend "have fun. It's not that I'm your owner or something", she added with her standard sloppy smile.<br>"Sure?", Gail asked confirmation while already typing her response.  
>Me: "when and where?"<br>"Of course.", Holly said dry, her eyes on the shirt she was ironing and with a million thoughts on her mind.  
>"Sweet!", Gail jumped up from the couch, earning a disturbed cackle from chicken, walked over to her girlfriend and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're the best! I'm gonna get dressed"<br>"Just don't drink too much, i don't need another 4am hair emergency!", Holly shouted after Gail, as the blonde quickly made her way upstairs.

Holly watched Gail leaving her sight and then just heard the footsteps from the upper floor in direction of the bedroom. She didn't know why this whole thing was bothering her so much. She knew that Gail sometimes spent time with her friends without her, and Holly was doing the same thing and it was never an issue. But tonight Gail acted a bit strange as if she felt guilty about seeing this 'friend'. Was she hiding something from her? Deep in her thoughts, Holly nearly burned a hole in the shirt she was ironing, but the sound of the vibrating phone on the coffee table pulled her out of her thoughts.  
>Holly looked from the phone to the ceiling, where she heard some noise from the bedroom where Gail was loudly searching through the closet, and back to the abandoned phone. Holly hesitated, she knew it wasn't right and that she should just trust her girlfriend, but her jealousy and doubt was stronger, so she put down the iron, walked to the coffee table and entered Gail's screen lock code in the phone.<p>

Lucky Lemon: "Great. 8.30 at the Pegasus. Looking forward to see you, xoxo"


End file.
